Dream Pretty Cure! (21moon24)
is an unofficial spinoff to Smile Pretty Cure! taking place in Germany and is produced by Toei Animation, written, and directed by Kinaru Senja, however, some of the characters are owned by others. This series has two different English dubs, one that is Dream Glitter Force by Sanban and another that is a more professional and uncut dub done by FUNimation. Story :See: Dream Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Pretty Cures * / (Known as Cheryl Becker/Glitter Glow in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by StarryNightSkies24 (dA). * / (Known as Shanice Quinn/Glitter Lioness in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by EverythingReviewer (dA). * / (Known as Audrey Khan/Glitter Flare in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Cherami Leigh (dub). * / (Known as Emilia Schmidt/Glitter Charm in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by DaNGAnMiSAgI (dA). * / (Known as Fiona Schuster/Glitter Glamour in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by Dogey290 (dA). * / (Known as Annemarie Bahnsen/Glitter Graceful in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). She's a character by Dogey290 (dA) and 21moon24. * / (Known as Angelica Muntz/Glitter Angel in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). * / (Known as Anna Klein/Glitter Shadow in Dream Glitter Force) Info will come soon... She's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and TBA (dub). Inlustris * / (Known as Prince Hansel/King Hansel/Hansel Peters in Dream Glitter Force) Hanzel was the crown prince of Inlustris until his coronation at the end of Dream Pretty Cure! which was crashed before the beginning of the series. He's very close with Cinnamon and views her like a little sister. For the majority of series he had no recollection of his true identity and ran Sugar Bliss, the site of the gate to Inlustris. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and Michael Jones (dub). * Cinnamon is the first mascot to be introduced and is the squire in training for Inlustris, she a sweet and bubbly young creature that doesn't know the difference between different directions but that doesn't stop her from chasing after chocolate. She and Hanzel are very close and have a relationship akin to siblings. She got all of the Pretty Cure together. She's voiced by Satomi Kōrogi (Japanese) and Tia Ballard (dub). Bitter End * Disas is the main antagonist from the future, coming to the past to ensure a Bitter End for all before his comes to light. He has a particular obsession with Hanzel and somehow knows too much about the Pretty Cure and the civilian, Hansel Kleinfeld, and his customers. He's voiced by TBA (Japanese) and Michael Jones (dub). Minor Characters Coming soon! Items * (Known as Glitter Pact in Dream Glitter Force) The Dream Pact is another name for the Smile Pact but used by the protagonists of Dream Pretty Cure!. * (Known as Glitter Charms in Dream Glitter Force) The Cure Decor are small trinkets or charms that give special powers to the user(s). * (Known as Charm Chest in Dream Glitter Force) The Decor Décor is the copy or duplicate of the one used by the Smile! team that was gifted to Inlustris years ago. It holds the Cure Decor that the Cures may collect. Once all of the Decor are stored in here, a miracle is said to happen. The first of the two was to free the magic creatures stored in Bitter End's collection which gifted them the next item on the list. * (Known as Harmony Wand in Dream Glitter Force) The Harmony Candles are gifted to the Pretty Cure by the magical creatures that formerly were in the possession of Bitter End. It allows them to restore spirit and restores the magical energy of Inlustris that leaked through the then destroyed gates to the kingdom and Earth. * The Eternal Clock is a device similar in appearance to the Royal Clock. However, it can be used to travel through time and once it reaches 12, another miracle will occur, which would be the gates to Inlustris being repaired by reverting time on them. Locations * Traumstadt Traumstadt is the fictional location the Pretty Cure reside. The last gate to Inlustris is located here and is the primary target by the villians for that reason. ** Traumstadt Secondary School The school that most of the Pretty Cure attends is Traumstadt Secondary School. ** Traumstadt Primary School The local primary school is Traumstadt Primary School. ** Sugar Bliss Sugar Bliss is the sweets shop ran by Hansel Kleinfeld and the site for the last remaining gate. It is popular amongst the citizens of Traumstadt and has a wormhole to the hideout of the Cures. Bitter End destroys the shop but it is quickly repaired by the help of the city pitching in to fix it. ** Inlustris Inlustris is the home kingdom to Cinnamon and Prince Hanzel. It was destroyed by Bitter End before the series and was healed by the end of the series. ** Bitter End Bitter End is the HQ of the series's antagonists and is a traveling cottage. Trivia * This series has a plethora of Easter Eggs to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. * This is the first series/season to have two antagonists become Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Dream Pretty Cure! (21moon24) Category:21moon24's Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime